Photon cannon
The photon cannon is an automated, all-purposeBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. defense structure of protoss design. Overview Photon cannons require a link to the psionic matrix generated by pylons. Although the protoss revel in the glory of personal combat, they also recognize the need for automated defenses. As such, the cannon fires an encapsulated antimatter sphere similar to that generated by the dragoon, which can target air and ground targets.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Inexpensive and easy to deploy, photon cannons are often installed at the entrances to protoss encampments, or overlooking psi-powered checkpoints. Photon cannons aren't rapid-fire weapons, so they're not as effective against massed foes. A marine rifle company or a pack of zerglings can easily work its way through a protoss station, picking off cannons one by one. Photon cannons are equipped with special sensor technology borrowed from the observer. They are capable of spotting cloaked or burrowed enemies at a wide range. Experiments were done with integrating photon cannons with warp technology, however these experiments widely ended in failure. Tal'darim are known for secretly constructing cannons behind the mining operations of the enemies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |race=Protoss |image= PhotonCannon_SC1_Game1.png|SC1 PhotonCannon SCR Game1.png|SCR PhotonCannon Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |role=Anti-air/anti-ground defensive structure |useguns=Phase disruptor |base_unit= |faction= |hp=100 |shield=100 |energy= |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time=50 |produced=Probe |req=Forge |hotkey= |groundattack=20n |airattack=20n |armor=0 |range=7 |sight=11 |detect=7 |cooldown=22 |parent= |produce= |research= |ability= }} Strengths *Inexpensive *Easy to deploy *Targets ground & air *Detects cloaked units Weaknesses *The can use the Yamato Cannon to destroy it at a safe distance as well as other long range units such as guardians. *Large numbers of units like zerglings or s can take the cannon out, as it isn't very efficient against multiple foes. *High damage foes, like archons or ultralisks, can deal large amounts of damage faster than the cannon can. *Without pylons the protoss have no automated defenses. *As with all protoss units and buildings, EMP shockwaves from science vessels can render them without shields. Abilities Upgrades Development During the StarCraft alpha, the photon cannon was known as the "photon battery."Renders, accessed on 2011-07-20 StarCraft II |image=Photon Cannon SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Anti-air/anti-ground defensive structure |useguns=Phase disruptor |baseunit= |faction= |race=Protoss |hp=150 240 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=150 *240 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time=29 40 (Co-op Missions) Instantly (at Karax level 11) (Co-op) |produced=Probe |req=Forge |hotkey=C |groundattack= |airattack= |armor= |range= |sight=11 |detect=11 |cooldown= |parent= |gun1name=Phase Disruptor |gun1strength=20 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |produce= |research= |ability= |cancel= |priority=20 |killscore=225 |makescore=75 |radius=1 |shieldregen=2 }} The photon cannon re-appears in StarCraft II, much the same as its predecessor. Wings of Liberty Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions All protoss commanders are able to construct photon cannons in Co-op Missions. Karax is able to upgrade his photon cannons upon reaching level 6 and warp them in instantly once he reaches Level 11. Zeratul gains a variant named the tesseract cannon. Upgrades Development The photon cannon initially structuraly resembled its predecessor, retaining its 'telescope'.2011, SC2: Protoss Photon Cannon. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-20 It was replaced by the phase cannon early in the development of StarCraft II.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. It has since returned in name and ability, although uses the phase cannon's model. Heroes of the Storm Photon cannons can be summoned by Probius in Heroes of the Storm''Blizzard Entertainment. ''Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Variants *Tesseract cannon Images File:PhotonCannon SCR Rend1.png|The photon cannon in StarCraft: Remastered. File:PhotonCannon SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark photon cannon model. File:Taldarim Photon Cannon SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim photon cannon. File:PhotonCannon SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier photon cannon. References Category:Protoss Weapons